


Super Smash Bros. Present: Playdate

by arizonia1



Series: The "Chuckster" Universe [17]
Category: One Hundred Percent Orange Juice, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Charades, Gen, Mimicking Acts, Playtime, The gentle side of Dark Pit you usually don't see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: There's a lot of time where the children Smashers enjoy a simple game of charades. Marie Poppo just enjoys pretending to be something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will mention now that I will be referring to the Marie Poppo as “Marie”, while her “species” will be just “Poppo”. Also, I will be calling Toon Link “Lion” as it’s kind since it’s just combining bits of his name and switching it around.
> 
> Also, by this time Marie looks like her “Mixed” version, so she’s a little older.

_ Super Smash Bros. Present: Playdate _ __  
__  
There were three things that the Smashers knew for certain: One, some fighters were naturally stronger than others. Two, when not in regulated matches most competitors got along quite well. Three, Marie Poppo was quite the gem.   
  
Marie was one of Kuro’s various ‘pets’. In reality, she was less of a pet, and more of his little sister or something of the like. No one really knew who, or what, she was. If anything, it was only just a wild guess that she’s part-goat. Otherwise, the only thing anyone in Smash Mansion knew for sure was that she has the ability to basically teleport, and is of a mass-produced “species”. She, and six other Poppos, had invaded the Mansion a couple years ago, right before Christmas, and stirred up trouble before being sent back to their Universe, along with Santa Aru, and some blue-haired boy. It was at that time that Kuro had acquired Marie, and kept her in his room along with his Goomy, Temmie, and eventually, DJ.   
  
Despite her mischievous nature, Marie herself was just like any other child, and she often played with Ness, Lucas, and even the Villagers from time to time. Since she wasn’t an official guest or fighter, she was typically found in the toy room, playing around. Her favorite game was something she called “Mimic”. It was a game where she’d start acting out the mannerisms of someone else in the Mansion, and her friends would have to guess who she was pretending to be. It was interesting to watch, since Marie often spoke in charades anyway. Her speech was surprisingly limited for the equivalent of a ten year old. That, and she was surprisingly accurate with her mimicking of other people.   
  
Today was another day where Marie got to play with Lucas, Lion, and Irish. It was currently Irish’s turn to guess Marie’s next mimicking act.   
  
“Uhh. Stiff movements…” The girl muttered, as Marie started bouncing up and down in a robotic manner. She watched as the peach-haired one then leaned to her right, and clapped her hands together. “Hm…”   
  
“Poppo!” Marie cheered, before dragging out a tiny mallet. “Watch me!”   
  
Irish tilted her head, as Marie raised one arm and swung the mallet in front of her. “OH! Mr. Game and Watch!”   
  
“Veggie Poppo right!” Marie cheered, as she started hopping up and down and pulling her party popper. “To the next world!”   
  
Lion raised his hand. “My turn! My turn! Let me guess!”   
  
Marie giggled loudly, as she started to think of her next person to mimic. Her first action was to pretend to throw something. Lion just puffed out his lower lip since everyone has the ability to throw in the Mansion. When her first hint obviously didn’t help Marie stopped to think. First, she picked up her mallet again and then charged up a mighty swing. The force of her swing making her lose her balance a bit.   
  
“Oh! Kirby!” Lion shouted, thinking her got the answer.   
  
“Nope!” Marie said as she regained her footing.   
  
With her second hint given, the younger Hylian was a little closer to the answer. The next thing Marie did was to lay down on her side with the mallet resting just behind her. At that point Lion nearly screamed out the answer “Dedede!” as it finally clicked with him who the Poppo was impersonating.   
  
“Cartoon Poppo correct!” Marie cheered as she stood up and started dancing in place before directing her attention. “To the next world po?”   
  
Lucas nodded quietly as a response.   
  
The peach haired girl smiled brightly as she came up with her next impression. Her first action was as to reel back and punch the air with an accompanying “po!” Lucah furrowed his brow with that one. Many of the Smashers have a punch like that. Could be Mac for all he knew. He waited patiently as Marie tried to think of another action for the object of her mimicking. She decided to go with the easiest action she could come up with. Standing on her toes Marie kicked her other leg and started quickly spinning before suddenly stopping and striking a pose.   
  
“Oh! You’re mimicking Jigglypuff!”   
  
“Correct!” Marie cheered as she stopped posing. “All answers correct, poppo!”   
  
At this point Marie declared that to be the end of the main game. The Poppo started giggling loudly again as she decided to mimic one last person before her friends got up to leave. First she took her mallet and twirled it around before pointing it  towards the door.   
  
“Looks like Poppo is the last po standing.” Marie says.   
  
Irish laughed loud enough and so suddenly she managed to snort. “Haha! You’re copying Kuro now!”   
  
Before anyone else could say anything another voice clear their throat.   
  
“I’d say that’s enough of your game today Marie.” Kuro himself states with a snide grin on his face. “Lucas has a match in a couple minutes and it’s time for you and I to get some stuff from the city.”   
  
Lucas, Lion, and Irish stood up and started waving goodbye as they left the toy room.   
  
“Bye-bye poppo! Poppo had fun!” Marie cheers before she runs up to Kuro and hugs his leg. “Are we leaving now?”   
  
The dark angel gently patted the girl’s head. “We’re waiting on my stupid twin to get done with his match and then we’ll be heading out.” He paused so the two of them could get going, Marie needed to do her hair if she was going out. “Did you have fun today?”   
  
“Yes po! Poppo always have fun!”   
  
“That’s good. You have a lot of playdates coming up.”


End file.
